The Last Leap
by Panny Savage
Summary: Liana, Kestrel and Lily are completing their final year at Hogwarts. Striving for the best for their futures, a day that felt like not that long ago would happen. The Marauders with a similar mindset, seem to still find the time to stay young. As a dark wizard rises can they be the ones to stand up and stay strong against those that threaten them to take sides.


Intro

Tap tap tap. Liana looked up from her latest edition of "The Top of the Wizarding Pops" Magazine, hidden inside of this year's Ancient Runes, to the bouncing ball of fluff on her window sill. With half of its baby feathers still attached she knew that this was one of her friends Dad's new hatchlings. Its bright yellow eyes seemed to be getting wider with the knowing it was about to complete its first mission.

Liana bounced over her bed and edged the window open so not to frighten the youngling or accidently push it off the outer sill if it was sat on the wrong side; something that's happened before. "Kaaaaaaaaaaeeeeee" A high screech came from its happy face. Mr Dawson was the head of the Department of Owl Breeding and she offered her house as a destination for teenage owls to start practising their life long service of delivering. His daughter, Kestrel, her childhood friend was brought up in a world of birds. This often had its downside as they had their own Owlery in their garden, the noise could be phenomenal. Even before Kestrel was accepted into Hogwarts she was desperate to learn a silencing spell, just for her room. The word _Silencio_ was used more often than not, to the amusement of Liana.

"Ha-ha! You're adorable and have done so well!" In it hopped to the inner sill and protruded its leg with the letter.

_Hello Liana!_

_This is the youngster I got sent over from Cambodia. He's a Buffy Fish Owl, very, very intelligent, likes to fish which can cause a bit of a distraction. Trying to train him out of the habit so knowing how long he's taking is the key. If you can't read this we also know where he's been. _

_Waiting to hear back! _

_Vincent Dawson_

_P.s I've called him Buff, seems to love British frogs which I thought you might like to know._

Liana hated frogs and shivered at the thought of having to pick up any to feed Buff. But she had a pack of Dace, a small freshwater fish in her mini fridge she kept in her bedroom her Dad bought her for such occasions. Buff flapped his wings in excitement at the prospect of a treat and nearly took her hand with him in the process. "Careful Buff." She said sternly, trying not to smile at his constant bouncing.

_Hi Mr Dawson_

_Buff has arrived dry and happy at 9:23pm! Tapped at my window perfectly and waited (although dancing in excitement) patiently. I fed him a Dart fish which he seemed to love, presumed he fished for freshwater types and luckily had some left. _

_He's beautiful and seems to be doing very well._

_Liana Scrivener_

_P.S Tell Kestrel I'll be round within 20 minutes._

And with a little more jiggling from Buff, he was off finishing his first successful mission.

Liana watched him swoop and felt she should perhaps take note of his arrival just in case he decided to take the plunge. She was preparing her final bits to pack to attend her final year at Hogwarts. She normally just threw everything in her case and hoped for the best but something of a melancholy hit over her for the past few days. It will be her last chance to really make a go of anything before having to live in the big wide world. Maybe it was more fear than melancholy? But she would miss her friends and Hogwarts especially. She was hoping, no planning, to be sent off to the Care of Rare and Unknown Magical Creatures Program in Scotland and then a Magizoologist. It was definitely more of a hands-on job than being in the Office of Misinformation: Beast Division.

So her summer assignment was taking care of Owls and helping train them for further development in her own personal studies. She loved it even when she got scraped and bitten, it wasn't always a shock, it was just best to know when to leave birds be.

Tap. Tap. Tap. An adult Tawny owl sat proud and still at her window. _Who are you?_  
She took the letter off the owl, handing it a juicy chestnut to enjoy.

_You must be so excited to see my face tomorrow._

_S_

She scribbled quick reply.

She made a small laugh as soon as the bird left after a short rest to his owner. Her and her friend had this sort of relationship, it was blunt, sarcastic and full off innuendo. They were constantly trying to catch each other out. She would see him on the train tomorrow morning and get her reply there she was sure. After realising everything was ready and noting her owl Ghost the Great Grey owl was already at Kestrel's, she ran downstairs to give her fond farewells to her parents.

"Dad, Mum, I'm about to go."

"Already? Everything sorted?" Mr Scrivener got out of his chair and went over to her. He worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Transportation.

"Ship shape." She mocked saluted.

"Have a great day tomorrow and study hard as soon as you get there, NEWTs are not easy. I couldn't do them again." He smiled at her. Her mother walked in and just gave her a massive hug. Mrs Scrivener was a Half Blood and married into her Father's side of Purebloods, they all jovially talk about it a lot calling Mum the kick in the cocktail.

"We shall see you at Christmas. Love you sweetheart."

"Hogwarts this year, Scotland the next! Love you both, bye!" She ran back upstairs and within an instant of grabbing everything, she apparated.

"She's here!" Kestrel called from where she was lounging on her bed. Kestrel's family actually only lived about 12 miles away from her in the county, Somerset. They didn't even realise until they got to Hogwarts, as their parents weren't in the same social circle, but even though they only met when they were 11, they'd been friends ever since. "Right, I know I promised you I wouldn't get us drunk the night before our first day back BUT I've acquired a flagon of Old Man Chesty's Scrumpy."

"I hate you."

Kestrel maniacally laughed, she was used to her given her ideas and it was usually something that Liana was already thinking of.

"You love me and I know how much you'll be missing cider, as I will, until Christmas.

"Butter and Beer are two words that should not be put in the same sentence." There was a pause between the two. "Give me a glass then."

"YES!"

They took turns every year with who would host the last night slumber party at either of their houses. This year, their final and 7th year was at The Dawson's. They lived in a wood not too far from a popular seaside town. It was good to keep the owls near water for those, like Buff that liked to hunt fish and have the density of the trees so Mr Dawson could create an Owlery in a natural habitat. Every tree was a home. It was incredibly impressive.

"I hear Dad got Buff to yours today?" Kestrel said taking another swig and wincing at the acidity, her blond, shoulder length hair falling back over her face as she did.

"Yeah! Funny looking thing he was. I was really impressed. Looks like a Hawk hatchling." The both were wincing at each other. "How strong is this stuff?"

"12% Or there abouts."

"What the..?" Liana could already feel the effects, tingling at her tongue. "I think I'm going to quit whilst I'm ahead."

"Probably a wise choice, it's pretty minging anyway." She laughed. "Have you heard from Lily?" She was referring to their friend Lily Evans, also a 7th Year at Hogwarts.

"Not since last week why?"

"Oh she just received her badge as PREFECT!"

"Brilliant! Wonder why she didn't tell me?" Liana wondered frowning her hazel eyes.

"I only got it this morning; she presumed we'd be seeing each other tonight anyway. But the best bit is, guess who else is?" Kestrel grinned mischievously.

"Who?" Her dark brown hair hanging dangerously low into her cider as she leaned closer.

"James Potter."

"Ohhhh dear…" And they both laughed. "How is that even going to work? She's either going to have to learn a hex that makes him walk away when she's near or… just say yes to him."

"I think the hex is far more plausible"

Liana suddenly remembered the owl she received early "Sirius owl'd me just before I got here." Kestrel quirked an eyebrow at her in question. "Saying, 'You must be excited about seeing my face tomorrow'."

"HA! Did you reply?"

"Two words: Bugger. Off."


End file.
